当我发现你 (When I Found You)
by luhan
Summary: Kyungsoo, putri konglomerat yang harus pindah ke daerah paling ujung Korea, Haenam. Disanalah ia menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari-cari. / "Cinta," / "…aku ingin dicintai" / "...Mawar yang aku maksud adalah hatimu" / KaiSoo/KaiDo (GS/Genderswitch)


**当我****发现****你** (When I Found You)

Chara(s): Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo (gender-switched)

* * *

_全世界每一__处都是__你_

_(You are everywhere around the world)_

* * *

_Winter, Seoul, 2014_

Malam ini malam yang begitu indah, apalagi ditambah dengan bola-bola putih yang turun dari langit seperti membawa kebahagiaan untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan dengan poni depan membuka tirai jendelanya dan melihat kearah luar.

_'Salju..salju..kau akan menjadi kenangan terakhir di Seoul,'_ batinnya miris. Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi menyapa telingga gadis itu. Perempuan ber-hak tinggi itu mengelus pipi gadis itu pelan.

"Sudah saatnya, mari saya antar menuju mobil," kata perempuan itu kepada gadis yang masih menatap kearah luar. Gadis itu memandang sebentar ke langit dan mengangguk.

Do Kyungsoo, gadis kelahiran Seoul, 12 Januari adalah anak dari konglomerat yang paling kaya se-Seoul. Hidupnya bak putri di istana pribadinya. Sayang sekali, ia harus ditinggal ayah dan ibunya di usia yang hampir menginjak 18 tahun.

"Kita akan pindah kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada supir yang akan mengantarnya ke tujuan baru. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Uang yang tersisa digunakan untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang ayah dan ibunya yang belum dilunasi.

"Ke Haenam, Nona," kata supir itu pelan. Haenam adalah desa paling ujung Korea. Entah mengapa ia akan dipindahkan kesana. Hanya saja ia sedang malas bertanya dan membiarkan ia dibawa kemana saja.

"Baiklah," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Ia menyenderkan pelan punggungnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

_'Salju..salju..bolehkah aku memiliki kebahagiaan di Haenam?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sebelum tidur.

* * *

Perjalanan ke Haenam memakan waktu setidaknya 3 jam lebih. Karena mereka ambil aman, maka kemarin malam mereka singgah sebentar di tempat peristirahatan.

Mentari yang cerah menyapa pagi Kyungsoo di Haenam. Walaupun pagi, hawa dingin masih terasa, bahkan lebih dingin.

"Nona, disini nona akan tinggal," kata supir itu. Kyungsoo melihat rumah barunya. Tentu lebih kecil daripada rumahnya di Seoul.

"Kyungsoo, kamu boleh tinggal disini, anggap saja rumah ini rumah sendiri. Dan, ah! Kau boleh memanggilku bibi Clairine, atau bibi Clai," kata perempuan dengan rambut dicepol itu.

"Iya, bibi Clai," Kyungsoo membungkuk tanda hormat. Ia menyuruh supirnya itu untuk kembali ke Seoul karena tugasnya mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke Haenam sudah selesai.

Kyungsoo dan bibi Clai masuk ke dalam rumah. Bibi Clai menunjukkan Kyungsoo kamarnya dan beberapa tempat seperti toilet dan dapur di rumah.

"Nah, Kyungsoo kamu boleh mengganti bajumu dengan baju yang lebih nyaman ketimbang terusan berwarna pink itu," kata bibi Clai. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, "tidak. Aku hanya mempunyai baju yang sejenis ini."

"Ah begitu. Apakah kau tidak lapar? Bibi hanya ada _curry ramyeon_ kalo kamu mau," tawar Bibi Clai. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan mengambil secukupnya untuk sarapan.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Bibi Clai menganggukan kepala. Lalu Kyungsoo keluar berjalan kaki dengan santai. Tidak lupa ia memakai _winter coat_-nya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Taman itu indah walaupun tidak banyak bunga yang bertahan melawan dinginnya cuaca di Haenam sekarang.

"Ah, indahnya," kata Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu di taman itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala dan menemukan seseorang yang dirasanya seumuran dengannya, "hai."

"Hai. Sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala.

"Kenapa tidak pergi bersama teman-teman? Bukankah para wanita akan mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temannya ketika sedang tidak ada sekolah?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Faktanya aku baru sampai di Haenam tadi pagi dan kau orang pertama yang kau temui selain bibi Clai," jawab Kyungsoo, "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya, "Aku? Aku Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo, "kau tidak bersekolah?"

Jongin terkekeh, "tidak, nona. Aku datang dari keluarga kurang mampu, jadi..sekolah bukan prioritasku."

"Nona?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia heran mengapa orang satu ini memanggilnya nona.

"Kau datang dari keluarga kaya, kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "ani. Mengapa kau berpikiran sepert itu?"

"Nona, bajumu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Mantelmu pasti merek ternama kan? Begitu juga sepatumu" jawab Jongin.

"Entahlah. Sebelum ini aku memang berada di keluarga berada. Namun, kepindahanku ke Haenam ini karena keluargaku sudah jatuh miskin," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu? Nama lengkap," tanya Jongin.

"Do Ky—"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Jadi, kamu anak dari konglomerat terkaya se-Seoul itu, nona?"

"Begitulah," lanjutnya, "namun sekarang kita sama. Maksudnya kita sama-sama tidak bersekolah sama-sama tidak kaya, kan?"

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin.

"Apakah kita bisa menjadi teman?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, nona," jawab Jongin.

"Jangan panggil aku nona. Menggelikan. Panggil Kyungsoo saja," kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kau mempunyai banyak waktu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau mau ikut aku?" tanya Jongin sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dan memandangi tangan Jongin.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Ketempat dimana kau akan merasakan cinta."

* * *

_曾__经我对于爱情不懂感谢珍惜_

_(The past me did not understand how to cherish love)_

* * *

"Jadi, disini dimana kita akan merasakan cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke pemandangan di depannya.

"Iya, no—maksudku Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin.

Mereka duduk di dekat pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan Pantai Songho yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kenapa? Ini kan hanya pantai biasa pada umumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Entah, dia tidak merasakan cinta apa-apa.

"Nanti kau akan tau, tapi tidak sekarang," lanjut Jongin, "ngomong-ngomong, kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau ingin tetapi belum dapat?"

"…"

"Ah, tentu. Anak konglomerat mana sih yang tidak memiliki sega—"

"Cinta," jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo heran.

"Cin..ta?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ku akui aku punya segalanya. Pakaian mewah, rumah, mungkin pelayan pribadi-pun aku dapatkan di rumah. Tapi tidak dengan cinta. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun." Air mata Kyungsoo turun perlahan membasahi pipinya.

Jongin hanya diam dan membiarkan gadis disebelahnya ini bercerita sampai puas.

"Orang tuaku tidak peduli denganku. Iya mereka selalu memberikanku hadiah ketika aku ulang tahun atau mencukupi pendidikanku tapi, dimana cinta mereka? Aku kesepian," kata Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang penting bagi orang lain. Terlebih lagi—"

"…aku ingin dicintai," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau pasti akan dicintai. Tunggulah. Kau akan merasakan cinta tidak lama lagi," jawab Jongin sambil merapikan poni Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Jongin menggeleng.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi disini, ya? Tapi aku minta tolong padamu. Bisakah kau membawakan aku bunga mawar besok? Tolong Kyungsoo," kata Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Nah, terima kasih. Aku tunggu mawarnya besok, ya," Jongin tiba-tiba bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo pulang, sudah malam."

Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Jongin dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan kembali ke rumah Bibi Clai yang sekarang juga merupakan rumah tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai di depan rumah bibi Clai, "Nah, masuklah Kyung. Maaf sudah mengajakmu ke pantai terlalu lama."

"Tidak. Baiklah aku masuk dulu, ya?" Kyungsoo berjalan masuk rumah dan hampir saja menutup pintu rumah kalau saja—

"E-eh, Kyungsoo aku lupa. Besok pakai baju yang santai saja ya. Tidak perlu memakai terusan juga tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkata, "hanya baju model seperti ini saja yang aku punya. Orang tuaku selalu menjadikanku bak putri. Kalau aku punya uang lebih, antar aku ke toko baju agar bajuku tidak seberapa formal, hm?"

"Begitu. Tida apa-apa Kyung. Lagian, kamu terlihat cantik kok dengan baju itu," kata Jongin lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di depan pintu sambil menyentuh dadanya.

_'Dia bilang aku cantik wjdidhihsiubfzdsdhaudhiudh' _batin Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Bibi Clai dari dapur. Kyungsoo bergegas kesana. Siapa tau Bibi Clai membutuhkan bantuan untuk memasak makan malam.

"Ke pantai," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil _kimchi_ dari kulkas.

"Wah, bibi sudah lama sekali tidak ke pantai," kata Bibi Clai lalu terdiam sebentar. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung, "tunggu. Kau dengan siapa kesana?"

"Dengan, temanku," kata Kyungsoo sambil bersemu merah. Ia mengingat kejadian ketika Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkannya ketika menangis di pantai tadi. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Laki-laki, ya?" goda Bibi Clai sambil memasukkan _kimchi _kedalam _spaghetti_.

"A-ah, sudahlah bibi apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu lainnya? A-aku akan mengambil piring. Ya piring," kata Kyungsoo salah tingkah mencari alasan agar tidak membicarakan kejadian pantai.

Bibi Clai hanya menggelengkan kepala. Masalah anak muda memang ada-ada saja.

Mereka berkumpul di meja makan dengan kimchi spaghetti yang masih hangat.

"Bibi, ngomong-ngomong dimana beli mawar di Haenam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Di Haenam tidak ada yang menjual mawar saat musim dingin, Kyung," jawab Bibi Clai, "ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya," kata Kyungsoo.

Setelah makan. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Bibi Clai berkata tidak ada yang menjual mawar disaat musim dingin. Lalu, dimana ia bisa mendapatkan mawar?

Kalau tidak membawa, kasihan Jongin. Siapa tau ia memang membutuhkan mawar itu dan menitip kepada Kyungsoo.

Oh! Siapa tau, mawarnya digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta kepada gadis pujaan hatinya?

.

—ya bisa saja kan?

Tapi,—

..kenapa sakit ya?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Jongin. Baiklah, mungkin ia akan berterus terang kalau ia tidak mendapatkan bunga mawarnya.

* * *

_不__够坚强的我__天天在改__变__因__为你的爱_

_(But I am changing because of you, because of the love you gave me)_

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ke pantai, dimana harusnya ia memberikan mawar sesuai pesanan Jongin. Tapi, apa daya? Tidak ada yang menjual mawar di Haenam ketika musim dingin.

Haenam memang sangat berbeda dengan Seoul. Di Seoul, kau tinggal menyebrang saja sudah ada wanita penjual bunga, bahkan kau bisa hanya menyuruh pelayan untuk menyarikan mawar sampai ketemu.

Sekarang ia sudah beda. Ia bukan Kyungsoo si anak konglomerat. Ia hanya Kyungsoo gadis biasa Haenam.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan mantelnya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Angin pagi Haenam berhembus mengenai muka Kyungsoo. Dinginnya minta ampun.

Kyungsoo akhrinya masuk kawasan pantai dan ia duduk di tempat yang sudah ia setujui dengan Jongin kemarin. Di tempat yang sama, di dekat pantai.

"Kyungsoo? Wah ternyata kau sudah datang," kata Jongin antusias dan menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menatap pantai.

Kyungsoo yang bertelanjang kaki menepuk pasir di sebelahnya, dengan maksud menyuruh Jongin duduk disana.

"Jadi, mana mawarku?" tanya Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo seperti di lem, tidak sanggup membuka untuk berkata bahwa ia tidak mendapat mawarnya.

"I-itu..," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Dimana?"

"I-itu a-aku tidak mendapatkan ma-mawarnya," kata Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung Jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat kecewa, "begitu? Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu untuk membawakanku mawar."

Jongin berjalan menjauhi pantai. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Yang dipeluk hanya membulatkan mata kaget.

"Ma-maaf. Jangan benci aku tolong. Baiklah aku akan mengganti mawarmu pada saat musim panas," kata Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

Jongin tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar percaya kalau aku marah padamu, hm?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kosong tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu. Mawar yang aku maksud adalah—

…hatimu"

Seketika itu Kyungsoo melemas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo, _will you be mine_?" tanya Jongin.

"_I will!_" pekik Kyungsoo antusias.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama dan akhirnya Jongin berkata, "aku tidak bohong kan? Kau bakalan merasakan cinta disini."

"Ya. Kamu tidak bohong. Harusnya kamu salah. Dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasakan cinta jadi _when I found you, I feel love_," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo," Jongin mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati pagi pertama mereka mengenal cinta.

* * *

END

* * *

Author: hahahahha nggak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba mbuat ff macem gini. Endingnya gj lagi haha. Dan ff nya terlalu mainstream ya T^T yaudah nggak papa. Btw, gimana pendapatnya tentang cover ff ini dan 2 ff lainnya?

Meskipun nggak jelas, tapi minta review dong :3

* * *

*) Credit: Chinesse words belongs to exom-trans in tumblr! ( From the song EXO - Miracle In December)


End file.
